Annabeth meets her Rivalry
by Clace-Percabeth-fangirl
Summary: I know I haven't finished writing The Prophecy, but I HAD to write this story! So, this is the one where Percy has been missing and finally comes back to camp only to happen to know the mysterious girl who unexpectedly turns up at Camp-Half-Blood. Annabeth has met her rivalry! Who will Percy choose? Review and comment please :) I need as many suggestions as possible


**Percy's P.O.V.**

"PERCY JACKSON!" I cringed at the sound of her yell, "Annabeth?" I said meekly.

"NO, I just got you back and there you go again disappearing! Did you not think last year was enough when you disappeared and ended up in that Roman camp! Where were you?" Annabeth took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips waiting for my answer.

I made the mistake of looking into her angry, grey eyes and had to turn away. "Well..." her voice cracked as she waited for my answer.

"I-"I stumbled; all I could think about was how selfish I'd been. I'd been missing all of last year and Annabeth had finally found me and I repaid her by going on a long vacation to Ogygia to visit Calypso (long story) with not a word to anyone about my whereabouts'.

I looked at Annabeth and saw that she had tear tracks running down her face. That was too much for me; without thinking, without worrying about the fact that everyone at camp was watching us I pulled Annabeth into a tight hug and whispered I'm sorry. She hugged me back, "Don't even think about doing that EVER again Seaweed brain" she sniffled, "I missed you so much." And just like that everything was fine. I took her small hand in mine as we walked toward the campfire.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

That night I had a nightmare. I dreamt that on Percy went on a trip to visit a girl. She was beautiful with honey-coloured hair and caramel eyes. She glowed with healthiness. In my dream the girl was gardening and Percy was watching her; the way her hair fell into her face and then she'd turn around, see Percy and they'd both smile as if they had just shared a secret. That was when I woke up, tangled in my bed sheets. _It was just a dream_ I told myself, _although demigod dreams usually have some meaning behind them_ my mind was telling me. _NO, Percy wouldn't do that to me. He would never leave me for another girl no matter how pretty she was. At least I don't think he would._ On that happy note I lay my head down on the pillow and drifted back off to sleep.

I woke up in the morning feeling dazed and blurry, until I remembered my nightmare from the night before. That woke me up real fast. Note to self: when on need of waking up, think about your boyfriend and all the possible reasons he could be on a trip with another girl. I got out of bed and headed towards the Athena table for breakfast. That was when I saw Percy watching me; I self consciously swept one of my blonde curls out of my eyes. I could see him watching me out of the corner of my eye and I let my eyes flicker towards him. He caught me watching and we both smiled. The smile melted off my face as I remembered that in my nightmare Percy had shared this exact smile with another girl. I could feel Percy's eyes lingering on me, but I turned my back on him and sat down at the table.

I looked down at the plate in front of me _waffles _I thought. And just like that, waffles appeared on my plate. I stood up to make a burnt offering to the gods and that was when I saw her. She had the radiance and beauty of a goddess. It was the girl from my nightmare.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my eyes; a healthy glow shone from her tanned skin, her honey coloured hair was draped over her shoulders and her warm eyes were scanning the room until they stopped on him. She smiled and my heart melted. She was so beautiful; I could remember when she nursed me back to health, her gentle hands, her sweet voice and I remembered saying goodbye. She had cried and given me one last kiss before sending me on my way and here she was now, out of her life imprisonment and in the open air, more beautiful than I remembered her.

My mind was still in a daze and was oblivious to the fact that I had walked across the arena to see her. I could feel the scanning eyes of my fellow campers, but I didn't mind; all I could think of was Calypso and how she was here _right now with me_. I shook my head and said something really smart like, "Uh-goo-da... um I mean Calypso, your here!" I mean talk about second impressions! The first time she met me I was unconscious and on fire _literally_ and now the second time I was like a love sick puppy! But she didn't mind, she smiled at me in that your-cute-when-you-do-that way. My hand had a mind of its own and pushed a strand of Calypso's hair behind her ear.

That was when I heard a sob and saw a mob of blonde ringlets push past me and run to the canoe lake. _Annabeth _I had forgotten all about her. I looked behind me and saw the whole of the Athena table giving me dirty looks, not to mention Clarisse pushing past me, "wait to go punk, look what you've gone and done now." The only table who didn't seem upset by my behaviour was the Aphrodite table that looked excited and were watching us like we were a T.V. show and they really wanted to see what happened next.

I looked at Calypso and saw tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Percy, I- I didn't mean to-"

"No Calypso, don't cry it isn't your fault. I'll sort this out and then I'll come back and talk to you about things okay?" She gave a small sob and then nodded, "it's nice to see you Calypso" I said, before turning and running toward the canoe lake.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I remember tears streaming down my face, as I blindly half walked, half jogged. Finally I sat down on a rock on the other side of the lake and looked at my reflection in the water. I was a mess, my hair was like a bird's nest, my face was red from crying and all this just made me look old, tired and weary. I had been so excited to get Percy back and I thought that we might have had a chance of properly going out, but all that seemed like a joke now. My nightmare was true, that's where Percy must've been when we couldn't find him. My trail of thoughts ended when I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. "Go away Percy, I don't want to talk" I managed to say, despite the fact that I had started to cry again.

"It's me Clarisse." I was so shocked I stopped crying _Clarisse, daughter of Ares being nice?_ That war with Kronos must've really shaken her up. But thinking back, I realised that Clarisse had always been there for me when I needed her. She put her arm around my shoulders and just sat with me. We dint say anything, but in a way that was enough, "Thanks Clarisse, I should be fine; just a bit shaken up". Clarisse got the message and stood up. I needed to clear my head. I heard Clarisse walk away and after I don't know how long, tiredness took over me and I fell asleep.


End file.
